New Beginnings
by BellaBunny14721
Summary: When Clary was younger her parents got divorced and she went off to live with her dad and her brother stayed with her mom. But when Valentine dies unexpectedly Clary had nowhere to go except her mom's house who she hasn't had contact with for ten years. Clary moves in and starts her new life in a new neighborhood at a new school… This is my first M fic so be nice c:
1. Goodbye

**Hey guys! I know I have another story going on right now, but this idea popped into my head and won't go away! It's giving me serious writers block so I thought I would just put it out there. This is probably going to be updated randomly, just a warning with no schedule at all. I don't even know if I'm going to work on it while my other story isn't completed. But then again knowing me it might… So yeah I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Summary: When Clary was younger her parents got divorced and she went off to live with her dad and her brother stayed with her mom. But when Valentine dies unexpectedly Clary had nowhere to go except her mom's house who she hasn't had contact with for ten years. Clary moves in and starts her new life in a new neighborhood at a new school… This is my first M fic so be nice c:**

**Rating:M **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Mortal Instruments, that would be the ever so lovely Cassandra Clare. If I did there would be a LOT more Clace.**

* * *

I had just finished packing the rest of my bags as the taxi arrived. I took one last look around the now emptied house trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. I brushed my hand along the walls walking through the halls one last time.

Some family had already bought the house. I couldn't bear to imagine another family besides mine living here. It just seemed, I don't know… _Wrong._ Especially since I was practically forced out of it in the first place. Whatever I wouldn't like living here without him. It broke my heart to think of a world without my dad by my side. He was my rock, my everything. I didn't have many friends here so that made the grieving process so much worse.

I still could hardly believe that my father was dead. All of this had happened so fast. Just over a month ago I had got the news and ever since I had spent days planning a funeral, packing up the house and finding a place to stay. It felt like just yesterday that the principal had walked into my class room asking to speak with me…

* * *

_I was sitting at my desk during my final exam for biology. I was stuck on the essay question about protein biosynthesis. I bit the end of my pencil trying to focus harder when the door opened. _

_I had always been really easily distracted so I look up from my test to see Principal Imogen walking to my teacher 's desk. They started talking in hushed voices so I wasn't able to hear anything. smile had slowly into a frown. Only if I had known what was to come. _

_I looked back down to my paper and started to write again. Just as I had put the tip of my pencil to the page my name was called. _

_"Clary, Principal Imogen would like to speak with you outside please." said with a small frown played across his features. "Please collect your things I don't think you will be coming back to class afterwards." _

_By now everyone is the room was looking at me. Some were snickering and others were just staring. I slowly gathered my things my mind racing with ideas of why the _principal _would need to talk to me outside or why I couldn't return to class after. _

_I had always been a pretty average kid. Good grades, some extra-curricular activities, sports. I had gotten a few detentions before but that was only for being late sometimes or mouthing off to a teacher. Nothing bad enough to be in the position I was right then._

_I finished putting all of my things in my bag and picked up my test handing it to the teacher. "When will I be able to finish the test?" I had asked . He had just looked at me with sad eyes._

_"Don't worry about your test, Clary. Everything will be okay." I should have taken that as a sign that something was ridiculously off, but whatever._

_I walked into the hallway where Principal Imogen was already standing._

_"Soo… Why am I here?" I asked definitely not expecting the answer I got._

_"Oh Clary darling, I'm so sorry to tell you this. The hospital phoned us to tell you that your dad is there right now. He was at work and had a heart attack. He passed away in the ambulance on the ride to the hospital."_

_I just stood there looking at her like she was crazy. Why was she telling me this? What kind of a cruel joke is that supposed to be? She couldn't be serious. Of course she couldn't. The hospital probably just called the wrong school. There has to be more than one girl named Clary, right? _

_I hadn't realized that I was zoned out of everything and wasn't listening to the principal anymore. I just sank down the wall, my back sliding against the lockers until my butt hit the floor. I wrapped my arms around me knees and silently started crying._

_"No. This can't be happening." Was all I managed to whisper before my throat tightened enough so I couldn't speak without sobbing everything I said. I pounded my fists against the lockers. I couldn't believe that all of this was actually true. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to me, not now… _

The sound of a car horn ripped me from my memories back into reality. I'm seriously going to miss this house. My entire life that I can remember happened in this house. And now I am about to get up and leave it all behind.

Another honked resonated through the walls causing me to pick up my bags.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" I screamed at the door. I walked down the front steps looking back once more. I blew a kiss back at the house.

"I'm sure going to miss you dad."

* * *

**So there's chapter one for ya! If you liked it then a review would be just cheeky :D After I finished writing I realized I liked this way more than I thought and I already have an idea for chapter two. I would have just added it onto here but it would have made it ridiculously long and I thought Clary's goodbye to the house and basically her entire life deserved and entire chapter. Please R&R! But until next time my lovelies…**

**_BellaBunny14721_**


	2. Moving

Hey guys! I know, I know, please don't kill me! The new computer I got had a bug or something like that and crashed the 3rd day I had it so not my fault! But I'm going to upload 2 chapters right now to show you how sorry I am! :( Please forgive me!

And also if you didn't know already I'm writing a different story called Sketch which is also about Clary and Jace. (For any one who is also readjng that Thanks! And there should be a new chapter up there soon hopefully) So I think that's all… Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the mortal instruments series :( All rights reserved to Cassandra Clare and her publishing company.

* * *

I arrived at the airport just in time for my flight so I rushed through security. The metal detector got set off by the person in front of me so I had to run to catch my flight. Just as I reached the door for my plane they were about to shut it down, but thankfully I made it.

I got on my flight and settled down, mentally preparing myself for the the four hour flight from Wisconsin to New York. Luckily I got put on business class with old people so nobody was kicking my seat, there weren't any babies crying, and nobody was talking obnoxiously loud.

I usually sleep when I'm on planes but I was too anxious to even attempt to sleep so I lay in my seat thinking of everything that's happened within the past month or so.

I didn't really know what to expect when I got to Jocelyn's place. I had tried thinking of her as mom and just couldn't bring myself to do it.

I had talked to her on the phone a few times to get everything sorted out, but we never had any deep conversations about what's going to happen to me when I get there.

Without realizing it I drifted off to sleep only waking up when the plane landed. I got all of my bags and went outside to hail a cab.  
About thirty minutes later when I was about to ask the cabbie when we would get there he pulled up to a house and stopped.

"Alright here you are. Need any help with your bags?"

"Yeah that would be nice thanks."

I got out of the car and walked around to the trunk to get my things. The air out here smelled so much more fresh than the city air I'm used to. All of the lawns we freshly mowed, and had white picket fences with flower gardens in the yard.

I started walking up the pavement to the front door. I turned around to the cabbie and motioned for him to put the bags down.

"Thanks." He just nodded and walked about to his car.

I knocked on the door three times and stood there waiting. A few seconds later it opened and a tall woman who long beautiful auburn hair appeared. She just stood there with her mouth hanging slightly open and stared at me.

"Uh, hi." My voice came out in more of a whisper than I wanted it to.

She had a brown pencil skirt on with a ruffled white dress shirt tucked into it. Her hair what looked like a messy bun, but random chunks had started falling out. As I kept on looking at her I could see how incredibly beautiful she actually was. She was tall for a girl, maybe 5' 9" with a slender build and soft green eyes. Everything about her was absolutely mesmerizing.

"Oh sorry, please forgive my rudeness. Come on in Clary darling. Let me help with your bags." She quickly rushed to where the driver had dropped my bags picking them up and scurried inside.

I followed her in the house, well my house now, looking around as I did. We walked into the kitchen where a tall boy who I assumed to be my brother was making a sandwich.

"Jonathan this is Clary, your sister. Clary this is Jonathan."

He turned around and smiled making a little bit of his sandwich fall out of his mouth. I laughed and he just blushed then swallowed his food.

"Hi Clary. Mom has been talking about you coming for the past month straight." I blushed at his remark. He stuck his hand at me so I shook it.

"Well I'm just happy that you guys have let me come and stay with you."

"No problem. Well I have to go to soccer practice so I'll see you later."

He finished his glass of milk then kissed Jocelyn on the cheek and left.

"Okay now that you've met your brother let's drop your things off in your room then I can show you around a bit."

"Actually I was planning on maybe resting for a little while and getting some things put, if you don't mind. Everything's just happening so fast that's all." Her face dropped a little bit so I quickly added, "I promise as soon as I finish I'll come and get you.

Jocelyn immediately perked up, a smile spreading across her face.

"Okay Clary. I understand completely and if you need anything just holler."

I just smiled back at her, hoping she would understand how grateful I was of all of this.

"Thanks. For everything. I can't begin to explain how much it means to me that you're letting me stay with you and Jonathan."

"Oh Dear, don't mention it. I'm just as happy as you ate that I get to have my little girl back, especially after everything that has happened.

I didn't even know what to says I just gave her a lame 'yeah'.

She started walking towards the door so I turned to my bags to start unpacking, just as she started to talk again.

"Clary? I'm only asking because I didn't know if you'd be okay with it, but can I have a hug?

I hesitated for a moment because I usually don't do touchy feely stuff but then went and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned down to me and held me close to her.

I had almost forgotten how good it felt tk feel completely safe in someones arms. I felt my eyes get watery and a tear roll down my face.

She pulled back and I immediately wiped my eyes dry.

"Thank you." She whispered then left the room.

* * *

I flopped on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I had just finished unpacking most of my things and sorted them putting them in their respected places. I looked at the clock seeing it was already six.

"Ugh, this whole time zone difference is screwing with my head!" I screamed at no one in particular.

I remembered that I had promised Jocelyn I would go talk to her when I finished so I dragged myself off my bed and walked to the hall.

Just as I was about to go to the kitchen I realized I didn't know where the kitchen was. Okay so bad on my part by not getting the tour or the house. But then again it's not my fault their house is freaking huge!

I walked down the hall to where saw Jonathan go after he tot back from practice and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" I peaked my head inside seeing him sitting on his bed playing video games. "Oh Clary, what's up?"

"Uh, well don't laugh but I can't find the kitchen. I told Jocelyn I would find her when I finished unpacking a bit so she could show me around, but I can't really find her when I don't know where anything is so I can't find her."

"Oh no problem, let me just pause this." I looked at the screen to see what he was playing and saw it was portal. That was my favorite game to play when I still had my xbox.

"You play portal? That's so sick. Before he moved away my friend used to come over and we would have portal marathons." He just looked at me kinda dumbfounded.

"You seriously play video games? That is like the coolest thing ever. My friend is coming over later, but do you wanna play till he comes?" I just smirked at him.

"Only if you and your friend are ready to get your asses handed to you."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yep."

"Grab a controller and come here then. Unless you're scared."

"You wish!" I walked over to the tv and plugged in the controller then sat next to him on his bed. I think I'm going to like staying here more than I thought...

* * *

So there's chapter dose! I hoped you liked it. Reviews as ways are amazing and seriously just brighten up my day! Until next time...  
BellaBunny14721


	3. Videogames

Jace POV:

I had just gotten off of my shift at work and was driving over to Jon's place. I pulled up to his house and knocked on the door.

"Hey Mrs. Fray."

"Oh hi Jace. I forgot you were coming over today. Jon should be in his room, just go on up. I think he's playing video games."

"Thanks Mrs. Fray." I moved past her to the stairs taking them two at a time. I started walking down the hall and saw Jon's door was cracked open. Weird he always has it completely closed.

"Damn your good! I actually have to try!" Ok that's strange... Last time I was here his headset was broken so either he's talking to himself or he got a new one which isn't all that likely.

Either I'm crazy or I just heard a giggle. A girl giggle at that. This is all just too weird. He doesn't even have a girlfriend! I took two more steps down the hallway and burst into his room.

"Oh hey Jace what's up? This is my sister Clary, the one I said was moving in with me."

As I looked at the mystery girl sitting on my best friends bed and my jaw almost dropped in awe. She was all kinds of beautiful with her crazy fire engine red hair that tumbled down her shoulders in luscious locks of crimsony fire. And her eyes we the most striking green I had ever laid eyes on; no pun intended. They were the color of sparking emeralds and if I looked closely I bet I would be able to see specks of gold. Her skin looked of pure porcelain, not including the like dusting of freckles that were dusted across her nose. And she was so TINY! Sitting next to Jon she looked like a legit dwarf.

Oh shit, Jonathan! I can't be thinking of my best friend's sister this way! God forbid he finds out I just thought that. I just gotta play it cool. It won't be that hard, will it?

I just to nod at her then sit on the ground in front of them. I look up at their screen to see what they are playing. Black Ops, sweet. I glance at the tv to see what their kill streaks are and see that the top half of the screen is kicking ass.

"Come on Jon, don't be a dick to your sister. At least give her a chance at the game."

Jonathan scowled at me and Clary just started laughing so hard she had to press pause on the controller. When her laughter finally died down she just grinned.

"That's my screen you're looking at Goldie." She just sat there looking so smug. I'm usually the first one to tell someone off for being conceded, but I was just so impressed that I didn't say anything.

"Damn a hottie who can play video games and is feisty. What's next?" I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Uh nothing, nothing at all," I stuttered. "Mind if I have a go?"

"Sure, but good luck, Clary gets intense." She just winked at me and I couldn't help but stare back. This girl is going to be the death of me

* * *

Clary POV

"HA! Thats three in a row bitches! Jace you so totally owe me a back rub later. And if you don't then both Jon and I get to slap you across the face as hard as we possibly can. But it is your choice after all." I smiled sweetly at him already knowing what he was going to choose.

Jon looked at me like I had two heads or something, but I didn't care.

"So we have a deal?" I looked at him expectantly.

"Whatever. I just don't want to get slapped. Especially not by Jon. Ben there done that." If I didn't know any better I would think he didn't want to, but his eyes gave him away. When my brother wasn't looking I whispered into Jace's ear.

"Don't worry I don't bite.. Hard." I saw him physically shiver as my warm breath spread across his back and ear.

He quickly stood up making both Jon and I look at him weird.

"Well I'm starving. You have any food I can eat in this place." Jon chuckled and started leaving his room and walking for the kitchen. When I got to the door Jace grabbed my shoulder and leaned down to my ear.

"Don't worry I think I can handle a girl like you." I just spun around and smirked right up in his face which was only mere inches away.

"We'll see about that Sunshine." I slurred then just strutted out of the room leaving him standing there leaning against the door frame.

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all liked it!Sorry that its kinda short but its all I could get out this quickly since everything I had typed already was erased AGAIN! And yes I am very aware that many other Fics use the nickname Sunshine and Goldie for Jace, but that's because they fit him so well! If that bothers you then I'm horribly sorry because I really like it and will most likely keep using it at my disposal. Anyways until next time...

BellaBunny14721


	4. Sorry

Hey guys! So uh I'm back….! I know I was gone for a while and that its completely inexcusable, but I had so much life stuff going on. I was in a production of Annie and was Grace so that was the main reason I was gone. I still don't know if I will be able to consistently update but for those of you who have stuck with me thank you so much.

Im sorry that this isn't a real chapter too, but hopefully another is coming soon. I just wanted to let you know even though it looks like it I have forgotten about you I haven't.  
This applies to all of my stories so I am posting it to them all. Thanks again for staying with me! Until next time… Bellabunny14721


	5. My Bad

Hey guys, I don't even know where to start with this so I guess I'm just going to go with I'm sorry. I was trying to hold off from telling you about what has been going on with me, but because I made you all wait so long I thought it was only fair to give you an explanation. I have severe depression, so bad that I had to quit my full time job because I wasn't able to go to work enough to log the hours needed. I thought this was a thing I shouldn't say because granted this is the internet and you shouldn't put it all out there for the world to see. I am not saying this to receive your pity or apologies I just wanted to let you know in the event that I don't update on here for a while. I started posting on this site thinking it would be a helpful place for me to express my thoughts and stories, but nothing much has changed. Don't get me wrong when I say this, I absolutely love posting on here. It just felt kind of like it was becoming a chore that I had to do to please others. I don't want to put my work out there if it is any less than what I am happy with so you can see my predicament. Sorry if this changed your view of the story or me in any way, I just thought you should know. Once again I apologize for not having this be another real chapter. I hope you enjoy any future writing from me. Thanks.


End file.
